Traditional joysticks for computer gaming utilize a pivotally supported stick for input, where the magnitude of displacement is on the order of plus/minus 25 degrees and is proportional to the desired output signal. The input stick is mechanically linked to two potentiometers, one for each of two axes of input. The potentiometers receive 5-volts direct current (DC) from the computer and translate the displacement into a varying signal, usually from zero to five volts. The signal is read directly by the computer, without the need for further manipulation of circuitry.